Chosens
by KidGoku13
Summary: Written by The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule, DBZROCKS10, SupaJay, and myself. Six people called "chosens" and their partenrs, "fighters" have many strange adventures together! Follow them on their questes, and adventures in Saiyan School!
1. Alex and Bardock

**This story...isn't written by me alone!! I'm writing this alongside my best friends who are...**

**The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule and ILoveZarbon397**

**The raw idea was mine, but both of them helped me to make it much much better and so I thank them! We will be taking turns writing our chapters! It'll be me, then Saiyan, then ILZ397, and it'll go in a circle like that. I hope you all enjoy! Oh, here's the rules about the chosens and their fighters.**

**1.A chosen and their fighter share a telekinetic bond.**

**2.The fighter has to be somewhere near the chosen. At least on the same planet.**

**3.Chosens can see other chosens and any fighter, and vice-versa.**

**4.There are others who are able to see chosens and their fighters, but they are very rare to find.**

**5.If a fighter attempts to hurt their chosen, they are vanquished from existence completely.**

Chapter 1:  
Alex and Bardock

Alex was picked on in school. She didn't know why. She was what a lot of people wanted to be, or so said her parents. Blond hair, blue eyes, passing grades and a great imagination. People just always made fun of her. She was already a freshmen in high school, yet she didn't have a single friend. Not one. One day, she came home, super depressed as usual. She always went outside and hiked every day after school to blow off steam. She head something. Breaking tree limbs. Rustling leaves. A loud thud.

"What the-?!" she exclaimed. She ran to where she heard the noise. A man was laying there, and he was beaten up to a bloody pulp! He had burn marks everywhere, too...

"Ka...ka...r..." he started to say, but then passed out.

_This guy needs medical attention! But how am I gonna move him?! _Alex wondered. _It might hurt him some but...I guess I have to drag him..._ she quickly took off her jacket and managed to put him on top of it so that sliding him would be easier and it might hurt him less. She had learned to do this in CPR last year. It's a good thing she pays attention unlike the rest of the people at her school! She hadn't gone too far into the woods, so it didn't take long to get home.

"Mom! Dad! We need to go to the hospital!!" she yelled as she came in the door.

"Why?! Did something happen?!" her mother asked.

"Yeah! This guy! Look!" she pointed.

"Are you okay? All I see is a jacket, sweet heart."

"No! Don't you see the man?! He's really bloodied up! He looks like he's been in a fight!" Alex explained. How could she NOT see him?!

"I agree. We do need to go to the hospital." her brother smirked, "The mental hospital. Have you been dipping like the rest of the freshmen?"

"NO! I don't DO drugs! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THE GUY?!" Alex was getting frustrated. She dragged the man into her room. _Even if they can't see you, so they don't believe me...I'll help you myself, whoever you are._

Weeks passed by. Alex had the man laid on her bed, and she slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. The guy was still out cold. She was beginning to wonder if he was going to make it. Every morning, she checked his pulse and his breathing to make sure he was still hanging on to that little bit of life that he had. One day, she came home from school, threw her backpack into the corner, and was going to draw when she heard the springs of her mattress creak.

"Where am I...?" the man asked quietly.

"Finally snapped out of it, huh? Good. You've been passed out for almost a month! You're in my house. I'm Alex, by the way. Where'd you come from...?" she asked.

"Huh? I'm Bardock. Wait...what planet is this?" he asked, and tried to sit up.

"No! Don't! You're really beat up! You need to take it easy for a while. What do you mean, "what planet is this"? Earth! What, are you some kinda astronaut or somethin?"

"No. I'm a Saiyan. So...planet Vegeta must've really gotten destroyed..." Bardock sighed, "I didn't help it after all..."

"What's a Saiyan? And I've never heard of a planet called Vegeta before..."

"Saiyans are a warrior race. The best there is." he smirked, pride in his voice, "But I'm guessing that not too many of us survived if the planet was blew up by Frieza...I wonder where Kakarot is..." he wondered to himself.

"Who's Kakarot? A friend of yours?" she asked.

"My younger son."

"What?! You have a son?! ...I should help you find him! What's he look like? How old is he?" Alex was determined to help Bardock out.

"He looks pretty much just like me. He's only...let's see...how old is he...?"

"Hello." a voice said from the doorway.

"What?!" Alex turned around to see a short witch with pink hair, floating atop a crystal ball. "Who're you?!"  
"I'm the fortune teller, Baba. I've come to explain some things to you."

"How did you get into my house?! And what things?"

"Things like why your parents can't see him." Baba offered.

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah...no one in my house could see you...that's why you're here instead of in the hospital." Alex explained.

"That is because you, Alex, are one of the chosen. Bardock is the fighter that has been assigned to you." Baba said.

"Chosen...?" Alex wondered.

"Fighter...?" Bardock said quietly.

"Yes. There are five others. There are also other people who can see you, Bardock. One more thing, there is a place where these people are. The Saiyan School. I suggest that you transfer there as soon as you can."

"Well...what could it hurt?" Alex shrugged. She was already tortured mentally on a daily basis. So starting anew could do some good.

"Bardock, there is something that you need to know. If you attack Alex, you will completely be deleted from existence. That is all I'm allowed to tell you. By the way, they told me to give you this." she tossed Bardock a senzu bean, which entirely healed him!! She also gave Alex a piece of paper. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I need to tell two others the same thing I just told you." Baba said, and flew off.

"Wait! Come back!" Alex yelled, but it was no use. She was already gone. "So, Bardock, I guess you want some clothes, huh?" Bardock had just been wearing his torn and tattered pants, and Alex wasn't going to undress him. She was only 14 for crying out loud!! "Here!" she handed him some blue jeans and a Dickie's t-shirt.

"Uh...thanks..." he went into the bathroom to put on the clothes. He tossed the old pants into the trash can. "It's not what I'm used to but thanks anyways..."

"Don't mention it! So, I guess we're stuck together, huh? Oh well! Let's see what this piece of paper says." she opened it up and read it. It was a letter.

You have been accepted into the Saiyan School. We will come for you tomorrow morning at your usual bus stop. Be prepared with all items that you will take with you, because you won't be allowed to come back to your home.

"Hm...I won't be able to...come home...?" Alex sighed, "I'm still going, though. I'll see my family again someday!!"

The next morning came quickly. Alex had spent all night packing, getting ready. All she packed was her two pairs of blue jeans, and five shirts. She also packed a pair of sneakers and a pair of sandals.

"Come on, Bardock! Let's go!" she was excited to be going to a new place.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean...leaving your own family? Without even saying goodbye?" Bardock asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah...Hey, Bardock? You seem tough. I want you to teach me everything you know, kay?" she asked.

"Sure, kid." he smirked.

"Alright then! I'll just have to start callin you Sensei!"

It was raining that morning. She was the first one to the bus stop, not that anyone else was going to show up. Her brother was staying out sick that day. She heard someone approaching her.

"Come with me." A man in a brown rain coat that had an umbrella said to her.

"You from the Saiyan School?" she asked.

"Yes. They're waiting for you." the man explained.

"Come on, Sensei! Let's get goin. A new adventure starts today!" Alex had never been so happy in all of her life.

"Right." Bardock followed her as she followed the man.

"So what's your name, mister?" Alex asked.

"Gohan." (this is Future Gohan) "You're going to like the Saiyan School."

"Gohan, huh? Okay! I hope so..." Alex sighed.

**Yeah! Alex and Bardock are going to the Saiyan school! Be prepared to see how The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule and her fighter meet! Next time on Chosens! **


	2. Kaori and Goten

**Hello! What's up? This chapter was written by The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule**

**NONE OF US OWN DBZ!! How many times MUST we say it?**

**Lawyers:About...a trillion and one more**

**Us:Yay!  
**

**Lawyers:Times infinity**

**Us:Aw...**

Chapter 2:

Kaori and Goten

A teenage girl was taking an evening stroll through the heart of her hometown, to get away from the craziness of her everyday life. The sun had almost vanished into the horizon, as the last of it's orange hue rested upon the empty streets.

Her name was Kaori; a timid and lonesome girl. The time of day where everyone was headed home for dinner, was the time she preferred to take her walk, just to avoid the company of other people. Kaori was passing by the park, and briefly watched the abandoned swings rock back and forth over the gritty sand. The bird's cheerful whistles started to die out, as dusk was soon upon them. Kaori turned back and was about to head home, until the faint chirps were completely drowned out by the sound of playful singing. She turned back and looked all around her, she saw nothing. She looked at the townspeople who were still getting home, none of them seemed to notice it.

_Did they not hear it?_ she thought.

The sound drew her attention to a thick grove of trees in the distance. Without even giving a second thought, Kaori sprinted toward the woods. The singing did not grow loud or faint, as she ventured deeper and deeper into the forest. After good number of twists and turns, Kaori exited from the wooded maze, and into a quiet spring that was guarded by rock walls, and even more trees. She took quick notice at a person who was sitting atop one of the rocks, while kicking his legs over the clear water.

It was little boy no older than seven, a child with wild, black hair. He stared down into the water while singing a happy tune, the same one that drew Kaori to this spot. The boy looked down at her, and the two exchanged glances for a moment.

"H-hey," the boy said. "can you... see me?"

"What?" Kaori responded. "Of course I can see you, you're sitting in plain view." The boy's eyebrows raised, and his mouth hung slightly opened.

"It's very rare for a human to see us, you must be one of those 'special' people!"

"W wha?" Kaori had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, needless to say. The boy jumped down from his perch, then grabbed Kaori by the hand.

"Come with me. I wanna show you to someone!"

_Show me to someone? What am I, a puppy!?_ Kaori's thoughts were interrupted.

"Can you fly?" the boy asked.

_What? Fly? Was this kid nuts?_ "N no..."

"No problem!" the boy chirped, then slung Kaori over his shoulder and took off into the sky.

Kaori's eyes widened as the ground grew more distant. And to top it all off, her life was literally in the hands of a seven year old. In a matter of minutes, the kid landed at his destination, setting a still shocked Kaori on the ground. She was pale, and had an almost comical look on her face. The boy took her by the hand again, and led her to a grassy spot where a man was relaxing. The man looked like an older version of the child; same hair, same face, and even the same clothes.

"Goten, who is this?" the man spoke.

"She can see us!" the boy answered. "She's a rare 'special' person!" The man approached a very confused Kaori, then took a good look at her.

"How did you find him?"

"I... I could hear him from my town." she answered shyly.

"A Chosen..." the man muttered.

"A Chosen!?" the boy, Goten exclaimed. "Awesome! So that's what a Chosen looks like!"

"Chosen?" That was all Kaori could manage to say. A smile spread all over Goten's little face, as he was very amused by all this.

"Who do you think her protector is?" The turned to him and said,

"Goten, her protector... is YOU."

"Me!?" the smile vanished. "But I can't do it! I have almost no experience fighting, and wouldn't know the first thing about protecting a Chosen!" The man looked back at Kaori.

"What is your name?"

"I... I'm... Kaori..." she said.

"Alright, listen Kaori, there is a special... school, where Chosen like you go. However, if you decide to go, you won't be able to return home for quite some time."

"I don't know..." Kaori responded. Aside from making her family worry by pulling a vanishing act, she didn't like being away from home for too long, and the thought of being surrounding by complete strangers made her very nervous. "I... I'll do it." she was going to take a huge leap of faith on this one.

"Awesome." the man said. "And until Goten can protect you on his own, I will look out for the both of you, and step in, in case things start to get out of hand."

"But, what exactly is a Chosen?" Kaori asked. The man turned around and started to walk off.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough..." He continued on, before coming to a halt and looking back at her. "I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Son Goku, and that is my son, Goten. I will see you two later, I have to tell Baba we found one of the Chosen. Goten, I want you to get Kaori to the school safely." After saying all this, Goku held his index and middle fingers to his forehead, then vanished.

"Yes, dad..." Goten answered, then turned to Kaori. "Let's go, Kaori-san!"

**Yay! Now, onto ILoveZarbon397's part. But, you have to wait till next chapter. Ha! Nener nener!**


	3. Sandra and Turles

**Alright! Last time you read about Kaori and Goten! This time, it's Sandra and Turles! ILoveZarbon397 wrote this chapter! **

**None of us own DB, DBZ, or anything related. Yeah. Ha ha. Joke's on us.**

Chapter 3

Sandra and Turles

Sandra, a very powerful fighter, is now training in the woods. She was practicing

all of her techniques and sparring with a pretending-to-be-there figure. But her training session was cut short as she heard a loud boom across the surface, not too far. An enormous bright light shone on the surface and disappeared

quickly.

_What the heck is that?! Whatever it is, it sure is no meteor! Better check it out!_ Sandra said in her mind. She sprinted through the woods and was breaking through twigs and bushes. As soon she arrived there, she gasped in surprise. A man covered with crimson, red blood streaming on the ground and all over his body. Sandra became worried and concerned.

"Whoa! What the?! Who is this guy?! No matter, he needs to be treated immediately! Need to find the nearest hospital!" Sandra hurried and picked the unconsciousness man off the ground. She tried to carry and drag him, despite of how heavy he was. Sandra struggled and struggled. After few

minutes of pulling the knocked-out person, she arrived at a treatment center at

last. She barged in through the emergency doors. She realized only a few people can be seen since it is almost midnight. One of the doctors came in. Sandra shouted at one of the doctors.

"Hey! Please! I need help! This guy! He needs to be treated immediately!" Sandra exclaimed. But the doctors and also the patients twitched their eyebrows. "Who are you talking about?" One of the doctors asked.

_Huh?!_ Sandra said in confusion, inside of her mind. _What do they mean? Can they not see him?! But this is no time to question and argue. _

Sandra needs to take the person somewhere to treat his wounds. A few weeks had passed by and Sandra is at her own house now. Inside her room, the man who she found in the forests, covered up with deep wounds and blood, is now resting on her bed with a few bandages on his body and face. Sandra took out blank sheets of paper and was about to draw some of her favorite drawings, but

she heard a groan of pain! She glanced behind her back and spotted the unconsciousness person moved his fingers!

_Hey! He's finally awake!_ Sandra, very excited, sprinted and kneeled on the carpet floor, beside her mattress. She watched the man slowly trying to recover his health and energy. Few minutes of waiting, the man fully opened his eyes! At first, his vision was blurry, but now he could see. As his eyesight is not blurry anymore, he saw Sandra, staring at him. He groaned in pain. But the man, not even thinking, pushed Sandra purposely on the floor and created a loud THUD!

"HEY! What was that for?!" Sandra irritatingly shouted at the person. As soon the man got back to reality, he observed the surroundings that surround him.

"Where am I?...Huh?"

The person spotted the young woman, on the floor, scratching her aching head.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" the man asked.

"After what you have done? But fine. I'll excuse you for this once. My name is Sandra. I'm the one who treated your wounds." Sandra explained.

"You are?" He observed his wounds that now became scabs and scars. Then his expression became mad and serious. "Damn you, Kakarot!"

"Huh? Kakarot? Who is he?" Sandra asked.

"Hmph. Don't even bother talking about him." The man responded back.

"Okay, then, would you mind telling me your name?"

The man stared at her for a moment as if he is like confused or

surprise of how she is so nice to him. Thus, Sandra doesn't know that this man is actually someone very special.

"The name's Turles."

"Turles?" Sandra said in confusion. She scratched her head. "What kind of a name is that? I never heard of it until now!"

"What do you mean? I'm a Saiyan, that's what! And I'm born on the planet called Planet Vegeta!"

"Saiyan? Planet Vegeta? What?!"

"What the? You never heard of it? Well, let me tell you something. The Saiyans are the most formidable race of the world. Don't underestimate my power. Hm, hm, hm, AAH!" But Turles held his left arm as he felt the pain stinging him. Sandra tried to warn the Saiyan.

"Hey! Don't move too much. You might hurt yourself. You're

just recovering." Sandra exclaimed with care and concern. Turles glanced at her for a moment. He still kept that confused expression in his face.

_Why is she so nice to me? Do we have some sort of special connection with each other?_

Just then, someone came into Sandra's bedroom on a floating, orb-like sphere. She has a black witch hat and pink, frizzy hair.

"Huh?! Who the heck are you?!" Sandra questioned the floating, old woman.

"I'm the Fortune Teller Baba. I have come to explain a few things about you two." The Fortune Teller responded with no questions back.

"What do you mean?" Turles asked.

"Explain a few things, eh?" Sandra wondered to herself.

"You remembered how the patients and doctors didn't see your friend here with their very own eyes?"

"Yeah I remembered that."

"Because you are a "Chosen". And Turles is the "Fighter" that has

been assigned to you."

"A Chosen?" Sandra questioned.

"A Fighter?" Turles wondered the same.

"Yes, indeed. In fact, there are five other more that could see you.There is a place where these kinds of people are located. It is called Saiyan School and I think you both should be transferred there as soon as you can." The Fortune Teller Baba explained everything.

"Really? Well, if that is more important than my daily basis of

training and studying right now, then we'll go for it!" Sandra proudly said.

"Turles? There is something that you need to take note of."

"Huh? What is that?" Turles asked the old lady.

"If you attack Sandra, your Chosen, you must know that you will

completely fade out of existence. That is all that I could tell you. By the way,

here's a senzu bean to get your strength back up to one hundred percent quickly. Baba flings the green bean to Turles and the Saiyan snatch it. He chewed and munched on it with his mouth and he is completely healed at just a split of a second! In addition, his muscles became broader and muscular!

"Here's an invitation to the Saiyan School." The Fortune Teller handed the paper to Sandra. "Now I must go." The old lady then disappeared out of sight. Sandra read the letter. Here, it reads:

You and your fighter are both accepted to Saiyan School. Please come by tomorrow at the latest by the bus stop prepared and making sure all of your items are with you. You are not allowed to go back to buy or get your forgotten items. Thank you.

"Huh? I'm not going back? Oh well! It's been so many years since I've experience such an amazing adventure!" Sandra exclaimed with excitement and joy. She then stared at Turles, who is looking intently at her also. Few seconds later, Sandra held out her hand in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Heh, heh. I know it was kinda a rough start at the beginning. So I would like to make it up to you. Let's try again. Ahem! My name's Sandra! Is nice to meet ya!" Sandra smiled very happily.

Turles, first, twitched his eyebrows and then his expression became like nothing. Now he slowly smiles back and shook Sandra's hand also as a sign of respect. The next morning, Turles and Sandra got along pretty quickly and eventually became friends. The Chosen and the Fighter packed their clothes (and also bought some for the Saiyan) and all the needed materials and items that they need. Both of them exited out of the house and stopped by the bus stop. After Sandra and Turles waited for like five minutes or so, the bus came in, loaded with no people at all. Sandra and Turles both nodded at each other. They entered the vehicle, sat at the front row seat, and both of them are ready to face a new adventure.

**So there you have it, you guys! ILoveZarbon397 and Turles, the other pair of chosen and fighter! Will our heroes meet up in the next chapter?! WILL THEY?! You'll just have to wait and see! I know, suspense is evil. BWAHAHAHA! **


	4. And So It Begins

**I've noticed that the chapters are slightly blobby...I'll have to work on that some...It took FOREVER to get the document uploader to work again!! I don't own DBZ. There! I said it! XP**

**Rocky:Freak.**

**Me:SHUDDUP!!**

Chapter 4:

And So It Begins

Alex and Bardock where the first to arrive at the school. It was huge! Much bigger than Alex's old school!

"Well, I have to go. Seth is waiting for me." Gohan said and started to walk off.

"Seth? Who's that?" Alex asked.

"He's the chosen I have to protect." Gohan explained.

"So you're one of the fighters too?! Neat!!" Alex smiled.

"There should be someone ready to show you around when you get to the door." Gohan said and walked off.

"Sensei? You ready?"

"I'm ready if you are." Bardock shrugged. They were both about to walk up to the school when a bus pulled in behind them, and Sandra and Turles climbed out.

_What the?! Kakarot's here?! But how?!_ Turles got into a fighting stance.

"Turles? This is that Kakarot guy?" the girl, Sandra, asked.

"What? You can hear my thoughts?" Turles asked her, still keeping his eyes on Bardock.

"No I can't. You said that out loud...didn't you?" Sandra asked, "So is this Kakarot?"

"Kakarot? I'm not Kakarot." Bardock said.

"Darn! I have to get him back!" _I'll exact my revenge someday Kakarot! And when I do!!_

"So you know my son, huh?" Bardock asked.

"Kakarot's your son?!" Turles exclaimed. Just then, Goten and Kaori landed.

"Goten, could you PLEASE be a little more careful when flying? You almost dropped me in a tree!"

"Sorry, Kaori-san..." Goten sighed.

"Kakarot?!" Bardock and Turles exclaimed together.

"Huh?" Kaori asked.

"I'm not Kakarot..." Goten said.

"That's twice today, Turles." Bardock smirked.

"Shut up! You thought he was Kakarot too!!" Turles argued.

"Kakarot's what Trunks's dad calls my dad, though..."

"What?!" Bardock asked, "That makes you..." _...my grandson..._

"But Sensei, I thought you said your son was really young!!" Alex exclaimed, "There's no way that kid could be your GRANDSON!!"

"Huh?" Goten asked, "What are you talking about?" But then his ADHD nature got the best of him, and he forgot what they were talking about.

"How can you hear what I'm thinking?!" Bardock asked.

"I dunno. Might have somethin to do with that fact that you're my fighter..." Alex shrugged.

"Can we back up for just a second here?" Kaori asked, "Shouldn't we get to know each other a little? I'm Kaori. And this is Goten."

"Heheheh...sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sandra. And this grouch over here is Turles!"

"I can introduce myself, thank you!!" Turles barked

"I'm Alex."

"Name's Bardock."

"Now that that's outta the way, let's go and see where it is we're supposed to go." Kaori declared, and walked toward the school.

"Hello." a woman who was standing at the door said, "You must be the new students." They all nodded.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your dorm, then I'll show you parts of the school." the woman said, walking off.

"Wait...we all stay in one dorm?" Alex asked.

"Yes. But don't worry. The dorms are pretty big."

"Uh..okay..."_Guess I'll take her word for it..._Sandra thought.

_Why do I get the sudden feeling this might be slightly awkward?_Alex said to herself.

_I know the feelin, kid..._Bardock replied telepathically, without noticing.

"This is it!" the woman smiled and opened the door to a capsule house.

"Whoa. Nice." Kaori said, walking in and jumping onto the couch.

"You can drop off your things and I'll give you a tour of the school." the woman explained.

"Right." Alex nodded, and sat her stuff down in one of the 3 rooms, "So guys, since there's 3 bedrooms, each with two beds, what's the sleeping arrangements gonna be?"

"Can we PLEASE figure that out later? I really really REALLY wanna look around!!" Goten begged.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Kaori said playfully.

"Sounds good to me." Sandra replied.

"Yeah!" Goten cheered.

"Alright, first things first, you guys have to go pick up your uniforms." the woman said.

"Uniforms? Aw man..." Alex sighed, "I don't wanna wear a uniform..."

"It's not the normal school uniform. It's Saiyan armor." the woman explained.

"Battle armor?" Turles smirked, _This might not be as bad as I thought..._

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sandra asked.

_Stupid telepathy! _Turles fussed in his mind.

"Come on. Let's go." the woman said, walking out of the capsule house and into the building. There wasn't a very big variety of armor. There was common low-class armor (like Raditz had, except in a variety of colors), as well as armor like Vegeta's, Bardock's, and even Paragus's (also in many different colors).

"As for you two, Bardock and Turles, you can grab some armor as well." the woman offered.

"Thanks." Bardock and Turles said together, grabbing armor like they had always worn. Alex, wanting to be like her 'Sensei' grabbed armor just like his. Sandra and Kaori continued to look around to see what they might like.

**A/N:Sorry guys! But here's where I've got to cut things off! I DO have to let the others choose what their armor looks like! That and I have exams...AHHHH! PANIC! PAAAANNNIIIIICCCC! Also, I think they should get a chance to create some aspects of the school.**

**A/N 2:Yes, I know, I know. "All that waiting and this was short as heck!". Don't blame me. Blame my evil teachers.**


	5. Jerome and Trunks

**Me:Hello to all of our readers! Well, we have a new buddy. Say hi, Ussj1SupaJay.**

**Ussj1SupaJay:Hi. None of us own DBZ.**

**Me:Okay, well enjoy! **

******guys I'm USSj1SupaJay, heres my part...**

**Jerome and Trunks**

A boy, tall and skinny walks home from school. Hes pressured by other students around to dress like them, girls and even smoking. He tries to separate himself from it all, but can't avoid it...Hes usually a calm guy, who doesn't say much, plays basketball and video games, love to be active but he doesn't have much way to release this stress, that turns into something worse.

Jerome is his name. He goes on a hidden path out of plain view, through some trees then to a empty field untouched. Today someone was laying in field, Jerome went to get a closer look. A guy wearing a jacket and strap around him with a sword in it was laying there motionless.

Jerome: Yo Get up! Get up!

His yelling didn't help but he knew CPR checked for a pulse, there was slight pulse so he was alive.

Jerome: do I really gotta do this...

But just as Jerome was about to assist the guy began to move, he looked almost the same age as Jerome. He was slightly bruised up,

Trunks: who are you?...I was just fighting...

Jerome: who are you?

Trunks: I'm trunks...and I can't be here...

Jerome: why not...fighting who?

Trunks: the androids...there destroying everything

Future trunks look around and realized hes not at home anymore then strange tiny lady on a crystal ball comes into view.

Jerome: what is or who is that?

Trunk: don't ask me.

??: ahm. ahm. Who im is not important...You are a chosen...

The strange lady points to Jerome.

Jerome: Chosen?

Trunk shrugs.

??: ...you have been selected to go to a special school...this is all you need to know...oh. and Trunks is your fighter..Farawell

Before she leaves, she hands Jerome a piece of paper as he looks down and up shes gone.

Trunks: fighter? I don't know what that mean but...I guess i'll stay with you

Jerome: With me? at my place?

Trunk: seeing that my home isnt here...

Jerome: fine...I'm Jerome...i'll see if i got a extra room

Trunks followed him to his home, Jerome opened the door with his keys. None was home, he took trunk to guest room currently being used as storage. "Heres your room" "well...I guess its better than nothing". "Stay down stairs til I clean it up" within a hour the room was livable. "Here." "much better than before" then the door knob turns...

Later that day, Jerome reads the note that he was given...

Jerome: leave or stay...I think i'll go, its gotta be better than here

He decided to go, he packed up that night ready to go knowing he will never return to his family. The next morning Jerome got up as usual as going to school...

Jerome: Trunks you ready...

Trunks: yeah I am...

Jerome: why didn't my parents say anything about you? (flashback: "_Oh! did you do this? Im so surprised...what nice thing to do"_ Jerome's mom)

Trunks: ...yea weird

Jerome and Trunk wait by a common bus stop except the bus didn't start there routes til hours later...Soon a bus stopped at the bus stop, the side read" Saiyan School".

Driver: Get on already!

Jerome: where do you go?

He checked the note again

Jerome: Is this for a sai-yan school?

Driver: Yes. Now get on were late!

Jerome and Trunk get on the bus then as they look out the window, the scenery changed completely til they stopped a grand building.

Jerome: Woh

Trunks: ...

**Me:But how is it that this boy is a chosen that the others were not warned about? Booga booga booga! SUSPENSE!!**

**Okay, The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule, NOW it's your turn. **


	6. New Arrivals

**Saiyan: What's up everyone? The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule here! Along with my lovely assistant, Goten.**

**Goten: I get to help Saiyan do the disclaimer!**

**Saiyan: Yep, that's right! Since KidGoku13 lets Rocky and Bardock help her, I'm gonna get Goten to help me! (Microphone appears in hand) Back to you, Goten.**

**Goten: Saiyan does not own Dragonball Z. Neither does KidGoku13, who is posting this story under her account. How did I do?**

**Saiyan: Very good for your first time, now lets get this chapter started!**

* * *

"It's so light and comfortable!" Sandra exclaimed, as she jumped around in her armor of choice: a style similar to Alex and Bardock's. The spandex clothing was a light color that matched nicely with the purple jacket on the outside.

"So, Goten..." Kaori said. "Tell me again, why you picked this armor?" she blushed heavily. Her uniform was the typical armor made for Saiyan females, but she couldn't quite appreciate how much of her legs it revealed... "Why can't I have the same thing as those three!?"

"Kaori-_san_," Goten replied. "you can't all look the same!"

"In case you haven't noticed... there are other styles!"

Goten rested his fists on his hips. "I just thought that one was cool."

Kaori buried her face in the palm of her hand. Everyone snickered and giggled at the funny scene, even Bardock and Turles couldn't keep from grinning. Everyone's laughter caused Kaori's cheeks to burn red.

"Oh man... I feel like the laughing stock now!"

The woman stood there and smiled, when a beeping noise caught her attention. She checked her pocket and pulled out a strange device with a green lens attached, then placed it on her face and pushed the white button on the side. "Yes? ...I'll be right there." she pushed it again. "I have something to attend to, so the six of you are free to keep exploring. Bye now!"

With a smile, the lady waved good bye. The Chosens and Goten waved back.

"Shall we go outside now?" Sandra asked.

"I'm up for that." Alex replied.

Kaori nodded, then began to follow the other two, and Bardock and Turles.

_"'Wait, Kaori-san!'"_

Kaori spun around at the spot where Goten remained. "Goten? Was that you?"

"Something wrong Kaori?" one of her teammates asked.

_"We were supposed to meet my dad!" _Goten reminded.

"'_T-that's right!_' I'm sorry, guys... I really want to go with you, but me and Goten have to be somewhere."

"Well, okay..." Alex said. "See you later then!"

Alex and Sandra waved goodbye and left with their Saiyan pals, leaving Kaori and Goten behind. She turned back to Goten. "Where are we supposed to find him anyway?"

"Follow me! I know where he'll be."

She followed the young half-Saiyan around, until they made it outside to one of the school courtyards. They waited for a few minutes, before Goku flew in and landed.

Kaori looked up at him. "Goku!"

"Daddy!"

Goku smiled at both. "Hey guys. Are you ready for your training, Goten?"

"Yes sir!"

--

While exploring the rest of the school, Alex, Sandra, Bardock, and Turles decided to take a quick rest on the cool, fresh grass outside.

"I wonder if that other Chosen is around here somewhere." Alex said.

"You mean, Seth?" Sandra replied.

"Yeah, the one Gohan told us about. Hey Bardock, do you know something about him?"

Bardock shook his head. "I don't even know who this 'Gohan' is."

"He's Kakarot's son." Turles said.

The information caught Bardock by surprise. "Kakarot has another son!?"

Turles smirked. "You must be feeling old."

Bardock shook his head some more, ignoring that last comment.

"Turles," Sandra said. "do you think you'll find Kakarot around here somewhere?"

"That's what I'm thinking..." Turles muttered.

The group's conversation was cut short, as a bus pulled up to the front of the school. It was quite a ways away, so they decided to move in closer to see.

"Look over there!" Sandra pointed to the bus door. "I see someone."

_"It looks like another Chosen came." _Bardock thought.

_"You think so?" _Alex thought back.

Bardock jumped a bit, forgetting that Alex could hear what he was thinking. "That's right... You can hear me."

"Yep! Hey, maybe we should all go greet the new person." Alex suggested.

Sandra nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go!"

--

"You did good, Goten." Goku said. "But you still have a long way to go."

Goten stood strong, though a little worn. "Yes, daddy."

Goku and Goten had just finished their training, as Kaori sat on the sideline and watched. From the area where they were, Kaori could see the bus pull up.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"It looks like another one." Goku answered, as him and Goten walked up to see.

"Look!" Goten said. "There he is!"

All three of the Chosens, their Saiyan fighters, and Goku, all watched the person step off the bus. It was Jerome, and Trunks. Goten quickly noticed this.

"That guy!" Goten said, pointing at Trunks.

"What is it, Goten?" Kaori asked.

"He looks just like my friend, Trunks!"

"Yeah, how 'bout that?" Goku laughed a little, knowing that it really was Trunks. "You two should go greet him, training's over for today. Oh, and Kaori... Please don't tell anyone about me."

Kaori smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't."

"And Goten, make sure you apologize to Kaori and the other two."

"Yes dad."

"For what?" Kaori asked confusedly.

"Because," Goku said. "You should be spending time with your teammates, getting to know them, and becoming friends."

Kaori hung her head slightly. "I-it's okay... I mean, it's just that..."

Goku shook his head. "It's very important that you get to know all of them now, it's imperative to a lot of things you'll be doing at this school."

Kaori nodded slowly, then turned to walk away with Goten following.

"Wait Kaori, one more thing..." Goku caught her attention, making her stop and look back. He looked intently at her for a moment with a serious look, then spoke. "Did I use the word imperative right? I've heard my wife say it, but..."

Kaori vaulted. **(A/N: Anime fall)**

* * *

**Me: Yay! I finally finished the next chapter! (Starts break dancing)**

**Goten: I didn't know you could break dance, Saiyan.**

**Me: Neither did I. Alrighty, I believe it is now DBZROCKS10's turn, go get 'em!**


	7. Secrets Revealed!

**Alright, well, here's the next chapter!! Yay! Everyone, say thank you to DBZROCKS10! Speaking of DBZROCKS10, she sends her apologies that this chapter took a while to finish. Now then...**

**Disclaimer:None. Of. Us. Own. DB. DBZ. DBGT. Or. Anything. Related. I said it slowly, so don't make me repeat myself.**

Secrets Revealed

The Chosens and the Fighters ran to the new invited guests. Once they got there, both Goten and Trunks are dead surprise.

"Huh? Wow!" exclaimed Goten in amazement, "He really, really, really looks like my friend, Trunks!"

Trunks' eyes were staring intently at the little child, "He looks just like Goku. He must be…Goku's son? But that's like…impossible."

"Hey," Sandra greeted the newcomer, "You must be…?"

Trunks snapped out of reality and greeted her back, "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Trunks."

"And I'm Jerome," the new Chosen added.

"Wow," Sandra said, "Well, the name's Sandra."

"Kaori," Kaori responded with a cute smile.

"Bardock," the Saiyan warrior said.

"Alex," the Chosen of Bardock replied.

"Turles," the rival of Goku greeted.

Trunks' surprise was tripled as he noticed Turles and Bardock; he noticed the similarities between them and his fellow friend Goku, "Gosh, they look so much like Goku! Who are they?"

"You got that right," Jerome said in telepathic talk through the half-Saiyan's mind.

"You can hear me?" Trunks thought.

"Well," Jerome began, "I think a Chosen and a Fighter can hear each other through their minds. I think they somehow share a telepathic bond."

"I guess so," Trunks replied to his brief explanation.

"So," Kaori began so a moment of strange silence wouldn't drift by, "It's kinda getting late. How about some dinner?"

"Oh goodie, goodie, good!" Goten excitedly jumped back and forth; his ADHD was taking effect again.

"Oh sure," Alex said, "My stomach's grumbling. Hey, Bardock, come on."

"Alright," Bardock said, following Alex.

"Wait a minute," Trunks halted Bardock and the rest temporarily, "Is it okay if I speak with you, Bardock and Turles?"

"Me?" Turles pointed at himself.

"Hmm?" Bardock wondered.

The violet-haired Saiyan continued, "I need to speak with you guys briefly."

"Okay," Turles and Bardock replied, shrugging their shoulders.

"So I guess Kaori, Goten, Sandra, and me would be eating supper now. "I'll see you guys later." And so the Fighters went inside the building and ate.

Trunks, Jerome, Bardock, and Turles went inside the forest and there they had their brief conversation.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Bardock asked them.

Trunks made eye contact at Jerome, indicating that his partner should say it.

"Alright," Jerome began and put his hands on his pockets, "We want to ask, why you guys look so much like Goku? Are you like connected with him?"

Turles and Bardock had serious looks on their faces; ten seconds later, they responded, "Who's Goku?" THUMP!Both Jerome and Trunks fall in anime-style.

"Y'know," Trunks scratched his head, "(Sigh)…Kakarot?"

Both of the low-class Saiyan warriors eyes widened.

"You know about Kakarot?" Bardock asked him back.

"How do you know about him?" Turles questioned him too.

The half-Saiyan sighed, "I met him before. Several times. He's a good friend of mine."

"I see," Bardock said, "Well, Kakarot is actually my son. So I'm his father."

"Wow! Really?!" Jerome exclaimed; his heart jumped up to his throat.

"Wow, you are actually Goku's father? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Both of the Saiyans shook hands with each other; a sign of great respect.

Turles gave such an irritating look and crossed his arms; he doesn't like answering this question, "I'm actually one of Goku's former enemies."

"What?!" Trunks then positioned himself in his fighting stance; ready to go all-out.

"Wait, Trunks!" halted Jerome, "Don't attack him. He's with us  
now."

"Feh, how do you know?" He's an imposter! Maybe he just wanted to join us so he could take the advantage of finding Goku!"

"You imbecile!" shouted Turles. Both of the Chosens were about to go all-out; wanted to attack each other. Luckily, Bardock got a hold of Turles and Jerome quickly stopped Trunks.

"Let me go!" Turles shouted, "I'll kill him!!"

"Hey, stop it!" yelled Bardock, "Let me get things straight. That's in past. We have to focus in the present. Now, we are a team. So you guys should control yourselves and get along with each other."

The angry low-class warrior jerked Goku's biological father a bit. Jerome let go of Trunks.

"Alright," the violet-haired said, "But if you do anything suspicious, I wouldn't even think about."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Turles muttered.

"Okay," Jerome began, shifting to another topic, "Why not we eat now? I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Hmm," Trunks looked at his watch, wrapped around on his right wrist, "I think so. Let's go."

Both of the Chosen and Fighter flew to the skies and dashed at turbo, speed mode.

"Let's go, Turles," Bardock said, departing from the ground.

"I know that, y'know," Turles defended.

Both of the low-class Saiyan warriors dashed at hyper turbo mode to eat some delicious dinner.

When they all left, Goku emerged from the shadows with his fists tightened. It seemed like he overheard the conversation.

"So Turles survived after all," assumed Goku, "And Bardock? So he's my father?" an excitement of sensation ran up to the Saiyan's heart and mind. He was feeling thrilled and happy.

"Gosh, if I get to fight my father someday, it'll be the best, nostalgic battle of my life," Goku smiled like the sun. He took a final glance at the vanishing figures and so he left, disappearing throughout the horizon.


	8. My Head Hurts

**(Disclaimer:None of us own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related)**

**SupaJay: Its my turn again...Enjoy!**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Dinner time**

Jerome, Trunks, Bardock and Turles joined everyone else in dine hall. The other chosens and fighters were eating merrily. It was very large, the tables were in the center of the room. The kitchen was at the northwest corner, their were 2 swing-open doors that led that way. There was another at the south end, the entrance and exit. The buffet spread from west wall to 3/4 way to other side.

"_whats up wit tha uniform?" J_erome asked telepathically

"_the original Saiyans wore stuff like that all the time, just like our shirts and pants_." trunks explained

"_huh..." _Jerome shrugged.

The new chosen and new fighter joined the others.

"Sit by us! over here!" Kaori yelled.

He walked over and sat by her and Goten, Trunks sat beside Jerome. Goten gobbled away then smiled at them. They decided to eat else where.

"where are your manners?" Kaori asked assertively.

"Huh!?" Goten looked confused and innocent while his mouth still full.

"Kid...just chew your food" she sighed. Goten went back to stuffing his mouth. "i would too..." said under her breath.

Jerome ate quietly.

Turles sat by himself too "_to be partnered with a weak human. Disgraceful..._" he thought. Sandra obvious heard that, she stood, walked over to him then...Pow! Turles was on the ground knocked out. Sandra gave only one slap and he was out.

Everyone froze at that moment, after Sandra sat back down everyone looked at Turles and laughed.

The Saiyan got up a hour later, The group left to explore more of the school.

"this place is huge." Alex looked around amazed.

"yea" eldest Saiyan added.

"So what type of school is this?" Jerome asked.

"i don't know..no one told us that" Sandra answered.

"hm..i don't know" the young Saiyan said.

They passed many room just one floor, then saw a large room with only a mat inside.

"strange" the group looked into the open window. There was a guy inside practicing, he had some fighting experience. The group just stared in the window. Then the guy stopped, and Gohan appeared in front of the guy.

"is he?" one of the girls said.

"Who?" trunks asked confused.

"Gohan's chosen?" Kaori said.

"who knows..." Bardock responded.

In the Dine Hall...

"Where is everyone...? and why does my face hurt?!" Turles asked. Goku was laughing hysterically silently to himself but vanished caused he couldn't control it. The low-class Saiyan looked around the empty room speechless. "i think I'll lay down more, my head hurts sooooo bad." Turles fell out again.

**Alright!! Now it's KidGoku13's turn(been a while since we heard from her on here!!)**

**(A note from KidGoku13:)**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	9. Randomness on Campus

**I guess it's about time I got around to this, huh? Okay…here we go!**

**Disclaimer: None of us own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related.**

"Oh my …" the school nurse said, walking by Turles, "I wonder what happened…?" she then shrugged and took him off to the nurse's office.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Should we ask…?" Sandra asked.

"I dunno…" said Alex, "Gohan looks different from earlier…"

"Yeah…you're right…" Bardock agreed.

"What do you mean?" Sandra asked.

"First of all, his hair looks different…and he's wearing different clothes." Bardock explained.

"And listen to him talk…his voice sounds a bit different too…" Alex said.

"You two have managed to lose me completely…" Goten said.

"You're right." Trunks said, "That's not the Gohan I know."

"There's two Gohans?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes…I guess." Trunks said, "Gohan from my future timeline, and the Gohan of the present."

"Amazing…" Sandra awed. Alex just looked at Gohan and the man in the room.

_This just gets weirder and weirder…_she thought.

_I know what you mean, kid…_Bardock replied.

"Come on, come on." Kaori said, "It's obvious that this is NONE of our business. Let's go."

"Right." everyone nodded.

"Where are we gonna explore first?!" Goten asked excitedly.

"I dunno." Kaori shrugged.

XxXxXxXxXxX

In the nurse's office, Turles was just coming to.

"Oh, you're awake." The nurse smiled, "Hi!"

"Hello…" Turles said, _OH MY GOD SHE'S GORGEOUS!!_

_Heh hem._ Sandra heard him, _What do you think you're doing?_

_Uh…nothing…?_ Turles lied.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go beat the crap out of my fighter." Sandra said to the others and ran off.

"I feel bad for Turles right about now…" Alex said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Night fell on the campus, and they all went to the dorm.

"Wow…" Goten said, "It's HUGE!"

"I call dibs on a bottom bunk!" Sandra said, and jumped onto one. Everyone randomly set their stuff down on random bunks.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Goku watched from the distance, still laughing a little from earlier.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I don't wanna go to classes tomorrow…" Alex sighed.

"I know…" Kaori sighed, "But it's best to get it over with…"

"Yeah! C'mon guys, this'll be exciting!" the ever-optimistic Goten said.

"Hey wait a minute…" Alex said, "If we're the only Chosens, minus about 2 others…who are all the other people in this school?!"

"Probably 'special people' who aren't Chosens…and people who are like the fighters…" Sandra said, "Ya know, Saiyans and stuff."

"Makes sense." Trunks shrugged.

"Tired…" Jerome yawned.

"Yeah…we'd better get some sleep…" Turles stretched.

"I'm still not talking to you!" Sandra said.

_Stupid weakling…_Turles thought.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Sandra yelled.

"Yikes!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Goku could no longer hold in his laughter. He began to roll on the floor laughing.

"Well…" he said, still holding back some laughter, "I guess I should…hahahhaa…go home for now…"

And in an instant, he teleported back to his house.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Did you guys just hear something…?" Jerome asked.

"Nope…" everyone shook their heads.

"Whatever." Bardock shrugged, "Just get some sleep…"

"Aye aye, Sensei!" Alex joked.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Okay, who's turn now? I forgot…hrm…well, you know who you are! If I'm not mistaken, it's DBZROCKS10's turn, but it might be The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule's turn…hahaha, I'm so clueless…**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


End file.
